Blaine aime Kurt, Seb est en danger, Kurt aide Seb
by pavarotti62
Summary: Au cours d'une soirée, Kurt aide Sebastian, pris au piege dans une ruelle, ca commence par une main tendue, et une nuit à discuter par SMS puis un mensonge, un rendez vous et voilà comment Blaine se retrouve seul. attention Rated M pour les chapitres a venir...
1. Chapter 1

Parce qu'un jour il lui à sauver la vie, ce dernier se prend à penser à lui de façon différente…

Attention RATED M …. POUR LES PLUS JEUNES PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette ruelle pensait Kurt en entendant des bruits de bouteilles et de verres cassés….

Kurt avançait doucement sans faire de bruit pour analyser la situation, il n'avait jamais été très courageux, mais depuis le lycée, il avait appris à faire face à des situations bien pire. Lorsque le halo de lumière apparu, il pu reconnaître l'un des agresseurs et pu voir une autre forme allongée par terre visiblement terrifiée.

David ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? fit Kurt.

Kurt ? mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce quartier. Fit David.

Et toi ? je croyais que tu avais arrêté de terroriser les autres. ? fit Kurt.

Chouette un autre, on s'occupe de lui ? fit l'un de ses amis.

Kurt blêmit et cette fois sa peur se lut sur son visage. David fit un pas en arrière.

non personne ne pose les mains sur Kurt. Allez on se tire. Fit David

Attend qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait…pourquoi David ? demanda Kurt.

Il m'a chauffer et quand j'ai voulu plus il s'est foutu de ma gueule. Je me suis énervé. Fit David.

Et ça te donnait le droit de faire ça. Demanda Kurt.

Non je suis désolé, allez venez on y va. Fit David en quittant la ruelle.

Kurt regarda David s'enfuir, il dirigea vers le jeune homme recroquevillé dans un coin sombre, lorsque ce dernier leva la tête, Kurt eu un mouvement de recul..

Sébastian ?

Oui, c'est moi, vas y moque toi, le grand Sébastian, à genoux et mort de trouille ça te fait marrer. Fit Seb, la tête baissée.

Non, ça ne me fait pas rire. (lui tendant la main) vient relève toi. Tu vas prendre froid par terre fit Kurt.

Tu ne te moques pas ? pourtant tu pourrais. Demanda Seb.

Je ne suis pas comme ça, tu me connais mal, Seb, allez vient tu as besoin de te changer. Je vais te ramener. Fit Kurt.

Kurt se dirigeais vers le lumière au fond de la ruelle, se retournant il vit que Seb n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours terrifié, ces brutes l'avait vraiment fait peur, il ne pouvait pas avancer.

Kurt compris ce qu'il se passait et se dirigea vers Sebastian pour l'aider.

Sebastian, regarde moi, tu ne risques plus rien, je connais David, il ne s'en prendra pas à moi. Viens on y va. (Kurt avait passé sa main autour de la taille de Seb) je suis là, je te ramène.

Ok, mais tu reste avec moi…FIT Seb en resserrant son bras sur celui de Kurt.

PDV SEB

Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme une simple aide ou je Kurt n'est pas si nul que ça. Je lui dois beaucoup ce soir, si il n'avait pas été là, dieu sais ce qui me serais arrivé, je dois avouer que je le voyais pas comme ça, moi qui le croyais plutôt faible, fragile, finalement il y est pas tant que ça.

merci Kurt, je ne sais ce qu'ils m'auraient fait subir si. fit Seb

je t'en prie, y pas de souci, mais tu dois bien admettre que tu l'as un peu cherché .je ne te fais pas la morale. Mais tu as un retour de bâton. Fit Kurt

j'avoue, je l'ai mérité, j'aurais pas du. Fit Seb.

Tu sais David s'en est prit à moi, et j'ai eu droit à pire que toi, il m'a harceler pendant six moi, et ça a fini par une tentative de suicide. Quand David à compris que son problème était juste un problème de coming out, tout s'est arrangé, le problème maintenant ce sont ses fréquentations, mais moi il ne viendra pas me chercher. On est arrivé chez toi ? fit Kurt en se garant.

J'y vais, merci encore de m'avoir ramener. Bonne nuit Kurt. Fit Seb.

Toi aussi, à plus tard. Fit Kurt.

Kurt s'éloigna, et Seb rentra chez lui, épuisé, il s'endormi après une bonne douche. Kurt rentra chez lui et envoya un message à Blaine.

Bonsoir, mon cœur, je viens de rentrer, j'ai vu tes messages mais j'étais en mission sauvetage..

Enfin, je me suis inquiété, de quel sauvetage tu parles ?

Je suis sorti boire un verre dehors et j'ai trouvé David entrain de terroriser un jeune homme, je l'ai ramené chez lui, après l'avoir éloigné de Karovski.

Karovski, je croyais qu'il s'était calmé.

Oui je le croyais aussi. Enfin, ça a bien fini, je vais me coucher, je te vois demain.

Kurt, c'était qui le jeune homme je le connais ?

Oui, c'est Sébastian. Bonne nuit Blaine.

Eh Kurt, je t'aime…

Moi aussi, Blaine je suis crevé. A demain.

Ok. Je te laisse.

PDV BLAINE.

Kurt est bizarre, sûrement cette histoire avec David, ca a du lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs, je lui parlerai demain. Pourquoi je suis inquiet, je devrais lui demandais si tout va bien. Je vais aller le voir, non, il est tard. Mais qu'est ce que je fais, pourquoi j'ai peur, parce que c'est David, ou parce que c'est Seb… arrête de te faire des films Blaine, Kurt et toi c'est, enfin tout va bien entre nous. Bon je verrais demain.

Blaine se coucha mais ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil, quelque chose le tracassait.. au matin il prit son portable pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient , il 'avait aucun message de bonjour de Kurt.. Il prit les devant et décida de l'appeler. Au bout de deux sonneries Kurt décrocha.

Bonjour ma petite marmotte, je te réveilles ? fit Blaine.

Oui, mais ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix. Je dois me préparer, tu viendrais me chercher ? fit Kurt.

Tu y tiens vraiment ? fit Blaine.

Bien sur, je t'attends. A tout de suite. Fit Kurt.

Kurt ? toi et moi ça va ? rassure moi, je te sens distant. Fit Blaine..

Oui bébé, ça va ! je t'aime à tout de suite

Kurt raccrocha, pris une douche et s'habilla en sortant de la salle de bain, il prit son portable, et envoya un message à Seb.

**Sms Kurt**

Bonjour Seb, tu te sens mieux ?

**Sms Seb**

Oui je vais bien, merci, Kurt,

**Sms Kurt**

Mais de rien, par contre, je suis crevé, on a passé la nuit à discuter, et je voudrais te demander une faveur, pas un mot à Blaine.

**Sms Seb**

Tu peux compter sur moi. On peut se voir pour prendre un café, en fin d'après midi après le cours.

**Sms Kurt.**

Oui pourquoi pas, je te rappelle pour te donner l'heure. Bye.

**Sms Seb**

Ok à plus tard.

Kurt posa son téléphone sur le lit et fini de se préparer. Il entendit frapper à la porte. Blaine passa la tête par la porte.

je peux entrer. Fit Blaine

bien sur Entre, depuis quand tu as besoin de ma permission ? Demanda Kurt.

Tu ne m'embrasse pas ? demanda Blaine.

Bien sur que si vient là…

Mais Kurt avait la tête ailleurs….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : qu'attends tu de moi ?**_

Blaine conduisait jusqu'au Lycée McKinley, Kurt regardait par la fenêtre évasif. Blaine mis la musique en route en prenant soin de bien choisir la chanson qui allait sortir Kurt de ses pensées : « Teenage Dream » Leur première chanson. Blaine commença à chanter, et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Kurt.

tu sais que tes mains seraient beaucoup mieux sur le volant, c'est dangereux. Fit Kurt à Blaine

Je sais mais je voulais attirer ton attention. Tu es sur que tout va bien ? depuis hier soir, je te sens ailleurs, tu ne me dis pas tout ? demanda Blaine cette fois plus sérieusement.

Non ça va, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je vois Sébastian aussi fragile, tu l'aurais vu toi aussi, tu ne l'aurai pas reconnu. Lui qui habituellement est si sur de lui, là il semblait complètement perdu. Fit Kurt.

Comme quoi hein… David à été si méchant que ça ? demanda Blaine.

Il était pas seul, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Seb aurait allumé l'un d'entre eux et au moment d'aller plus loin il se serait moqué de lui. Mais ça n'excuse pas leur geste. Fit Kurt.

Pour quelqu'un qui l'aime pas tant que sa, tu défends pas mal… fit blaine en soupirant.

attends Blaine, tu ne pourrais pas avoir un petit peu de compassion ? Demanda Kurt.

Moi je n'ai pas de compassion ? Kurt, tu blagues là ? qui est-ce qui était là quand tu allais mal ? Ou pour rassurer Rachel, ta meilleure amie quand elle a raté son audition ? C'est qui hein ? C'est moi Kurt ! Dit Blaine en haussant la voix.

Mais pourquoi tu t'emporte comme sa ? Fit Kurt

Parce que depuis cette fameuse nuit tu es bizarre et je commence à me poser des questions sur ce qui c'est passé exactement ! Cria Blaine.

Mais on a juste parlé ensuite je l'ai amené chez lui. ! Cria Kurt à son tour.

Vraiment ? Fit Blaine.

Aller, tu ne me fait pas confiance, ok, tu sais quoi, on se voit tout à l'heure je vais en cours. Fit Kurt en sortant de la voiture.

La journée se passa difficilement pour Blaine, Kurt ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole et même au Glee Club, il avait essayé de l'éviter. Kurt se conduisait de manière étrange.

Après les cours Blaine voulu retrouver Kurt pour le ramener chez lui, mais ne le trouva nulle part. Il sorti son portable, et l'appela.

Kurt c'est moi, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, mais j'aimerai te voir ce soir, je peux venir ? Fit Blaine.

Pas en semaine, tu le sais mon père est stricte sur ce point fit Kurt.

S'il te plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de te voir. Fit Blaine un sanglot dans la voix, tu me manques.

D'accord mais on dit que c'est pour un devoir pour le glee club, laisse moi dix minutes. Fit Kurt.

Merci mon cœur, je suis au coin de ta rue fit Blaine.

Et si j'avais refusé ? demanda Kurt surpris que Blaine soit là.

Tu l'aurais fait ? fit Blaine inquiet de la réponse.

Non, tu le sais bien, allez viens vite me rejoindre fit Kurt.

J'arrive. Fit Blaine, cette fois avec un sourire dans la voix.

Une fois le barrage « Burt Hummel » passé, les deux amants filèrent dans la chambre de Kurt.

Kurt s'essaya sur le lit, et attendit patiemment que Blaine fasse le premier pas. Blaine s'approcha doucement, et sans brusquer Kurt l'embrassa avec douceur. Kurt répondit à son baiser, puis Blaine fit basculer Kurt à l'horizontal. Le bouclé passa ses mains sous le pull de Kurt, et fit courir de léger baisers dans son cou, Kurt commençait à perdre pieds, Kurt retira son pull et se retrouva en puis très vite en torse nu. Blaine se fit plus pressant , et passa sa main sous le boxer de Kurt, il pu y sentir que le désir l'avait envahi, Kurt retira son pantalon et Blaine se releva pour admirer son homme.

tu m'a manqué Kurt, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure j'étais jaloux, j'avoue, et je me méfie de Sébastian. Je t'aime Kurt et j'ai eu peur que…fit Blaine avant d'être coupé par Kurt.

Peur que quoi ? Que je couche avec lui, tu as si peu confiance en moi. Blaine je t'aime.

Moi aussi Fit Blaine dans un soupir de désir.

Alors prouve le moi… fit Kurt en fixant Blaine dans les yeux…

Blaine pris ça comme une invitation au désir et posa sa bouche sur le sexe tendu de Kurt, après de léger baiser, il descendit le long de sa verge, et la pris en bouche, Kurt ne savait plus où il était .Après un orgasme plus que satisfaisant les deux amants se rhabillèrent et redescendirent en bas, Blaine allait partir quand Burt lui demanda de rester manger. Blaine acquiesça.

Dis moi Blaine, tu vas faire quoi pendant ces quinze jour ou Kurt ne sera pas là ? fit Burt.

PAPA ! fit Kurt surpris.

Quoi ? Oh je vois il n'étais pas encore au courant. Fit Burt.

Au courant de quoi Kurt ? demanda Blaine.

Je pars 15 jours avec Finn, Carole, et mon père en vacances… merci papa ! fit Kurt.

Est-ce que je peux sortir Mr Hummel je n'ai plus très faim. En fait je crois que je vais rentrer..fit Blaine en quittant la table…

Blaine attend. Fit Kurt en se relevant à son tour.

Mais Blaine avait déjà quitté la maison le cœur serré. Pourquoi Kurt n'avait rien dit et surtout pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air triste de partir.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine été dans sa voiture, il ne voulait pas partir comme ça, mais ca avait été plus fort que lui, Blaine se sentait seul, trop seul, entre les cours, Kurt et son entrée à Nyada, Kurt et son nouveau copain »Sébastian », d'ailleurs comment avait-il pu être ami avec ce type aussi vite, alors que quelque temps auparavant, c'est Kurt lui-même qui l'aurais envoyé balader si il s'était approché de Blaine. Kurt lui ne comprenait pas la réaction de Blaine qu'il trouvait exagérer, d'ailleurs depuis quelques temps ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde, Blaine voulait l'exclusivité sur Kurt, la peur de le perdre le rendant beaucoup trop possessif au gout de Kurt. Ce dernier avait beau lui prouver par A+B que rien ne changerai dans leur relation même après son arrivée New York, Blaine ne semblait pas vouloir le croire. Ce qui intriguai Blaine était la conversation qu'avait bien pu avoir son homme avec Seb, et aussi pourquoi Kurt n'avait rien dit au sujet du voyage chez sa tante. 15 jours, comment pourras t'il se passer de Kurt pendant quinze longs jours, ce n'est même pas imaginable. Une chose est sure, ca n'avait pas l'air de perturber Kurt plus que ça. Seule chose qui le tracassait ce fut la réaction de Blaine qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Après son départ, Kurt s'était isolé dans sa chambre et étrangement, il s'attendait à fondre en larme mais non, il avait plutôt envie de s'énerver sur Blaine, ce qui sembla intriguer Carole, qui descendit rejoindre Kurt dans sa chambre…

Kurt je peux entrer ? demanda Carole en frappant à la porte.

Bien sur, entre. Fit Kurt.

Kurt était assis sur son lit, en indien tenant contre sa poitrine la peluche que Blaine lui avait offert, une copie conforme du chien de la reine d'Angleterre, il lui avait dit être son roi.à l'époque les choses étaient parfaites entre eux.

ca va Kurt ? tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Blaine si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. Demanda Carole.

Non ca ne l'est pas, (un soupir) on a quelques problèmes de discussion ces derniers temps. Blaine devient de plus en plus possessif et jaloux, je ne le comprends plus, je l'aime, mais il me rend fou, avant-hier soir je suis sorti boire un verre seul, parce que Blaine ne voulait pas, quand je sui rentrer il m'avait appelé au moins dix fois et je ne compte pas les messages, ne voulant pas en rajouter, j'ai raconté ma soirée, et là ca été encore pire. Dit Kurt.

Il s'est passé quoi pendant cette soirée. Fit Carole.

Sébastian c'est fait agressé, et je lui ai juste donné un coup de main, puis je l'ai ramené chez lui, son agresseur c'était David, sachant trop bien ce qu'on pouvait ressentir, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Fit Kurt.

Je comprends, ca aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, je pense que Blaine aurait réagit différemment, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelque temps, pour Blaine c'est come si tu passais à l'ennemi. Je crois que vous auriez besoin de faire une pause dans votre couple, parfois ca fait du bien. Regarde Rachel et Finn, ils se sont séparés, et revenus encore plus amoureux, parfois c'est nécessaire. Fit Carole.

J'y avais pensé, j'avoue, je sais que Blaine est celui que j'aime, il est mon premier amour, le premier avec qui j'ai … Kurt fit une pause sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

Blaine et toi vous avez eu des rapports Kurt. ? oh pardon c'est Carole.

Oui, mais pas un mot à papa, (Kurt avait rougit) Bon bref, je veux juste être sur avant de partir pour New York que c'est bien avec lui que je veux vivre, je voulais lui demander de venir vivre avec moi mais là je ne suis plus sure, pas de mon amour, non, mais de vouloir avancé aussi vite dans cette relation. Tu me comprends n'est ce pas ? demanda Kurt.

Oui, je te comprends, avec ton père même si on est plus vieux, j'ai fait pareil, parce que là il y avait en jeu deux garçons, je n'étais pas seul et lui non plus, la décision devait être réfléchie et il nous fallait du temps. Kurt, prend ton temps, tu es jeune, tu as quinze jours, je ne te dis pas de rompre mais de faire un break, mais je te demande juste une chose. Fit Carole.

Vas y je t'écoute, fit Kurt intrigué.

Tu dois être franc avec Blaine et lui dire ce qui ne va pas, sans crier, une discussion d'adulte à adulte. Tu le lui dois, et les situations claires sont souvent les plus simples.

Tu as raison, je vais le rejoindre. On doit parler lui et moi. On part quand déjà ? demanda Kurt.

Dans une semaine. Kurt, sache que quelque soit ta décision, on sera là. Fit Carole en sortant.

Carole, merci. Fit Kurt en se levant et en la serrant dans ses bras.

Carole partie rejoindre Burt et lui raconta sa conversation avec Kurt, en évitant certains détails, Kurt pris son téléphone et appela Blaine.

Blaine, c'est moi Kurt

Je sais, ton nom s'affiche je te signale. Mon cœur, je voulais te dire. fit Blaine avant d'être coupé par Kurt.

Il faut qu'on parle Blaine. Fit Kurt.

Blaine eu un blanc, il sentait au son de la voix de Kurt que la conversation n'allait pas lui plaire, il avait déjà le cœur qui s'emballait.

Blaine, tu es toujours là ? (ca ne va être simple pensa t'il.)

Oui, excuse-moi. Fit Blaine

Viens chez moi, je t'attends. Fit Kurt,

J'arrive. Kurt ca va ? fit Blaine de plus en plus inquiet.

Je t'attends à tout de suite Blaine. Fit Kurt avant de raccrocher.

Blaine démarra la voiture et arriva très vite chez son petit ami. Il sonna à la porte et Burt ouvrit.

Blaine ? il est tard tu sais, je ne crois avoir autorisé ce genre de visite nocturne en semaine ? fit Burt.

Entre Blaine, Kurt t'attend en bas. Fit Carole en prenant Burt par le bras.

Merci. fit Blaine.

Tu m'expliques fit Burt, en regardant Carole.

Ca ne va pas très fort entre eux et Kurt dois mettre les choses au clair. Attends-toi à voir Blaine partir en pleur de cette maison. Fit carole.

Et donc à voir Kurt malheureux aussi. Fit Burt en soupirant.

Oui mais on sera là. Fit Carole, viens laisse les discuter.

Blaine approcha de la porte de la chambre, étrangement elle état ouverte, chose que Kurt ne faisait jamais, il attendait Blaine debout prés de la fenêtre, étrangement calme, trop calme.

entre, et ferme la porte, je t'attendais.

Kurt tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Fit Blaine en s'approchant.

Kurt se retourna vers Blaine, lui pris les mains et l'invita à s'assoir sur le lit.

Blaine, tu sais que je t'aime, n'est ce pas. ? fit Kurt.

Oui Kurt et je t'aime aussi ? fit Blaine.

Je ne veux pas de cri, cette conversation sera douloureuse de toute façon. Blaine toi t moi on n'arrive plus à se parler en ce moment, on a du mal à communiquer et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'y suis peut être pour quelque chose, et je m'en excuse par avance, mais on a besoin de faire le point.

Blaine s'était levé, et avait fait face à Kurt

tu es entrain de me largué Kurt ? fit Blaine les larmes montant déjà aux yeux.

Non, Blaine assied toi et laisse moi finir. Je pars quinze jours et je vais en profiter pour réfléchir à nous, et je voudrais que tu fasses pareil. Blaine ? je sens que tu ne fais pas confiance, depuis quelque temps tu épies chacun de mes gestes, tu me fais une crise de jalousie au moins une fois par jour, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient mais je sens qu'il faut que ca change. Ca avait commencé avec Chandler, mais j'ai passé outre, maintenant c'est Seb. Qu'est ce que ca va être quand je serai à New York.

Kurt, je vais faire un effort, je te promets, mais je t'en prie ne fais pas ça, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je suis rien sans toi.

C'est bien ça le problème, tu ne vis que pour moi, je voudrais que tu vives pour toi aussi. Tu as tout quitté pour moi, sans même que je te le demande et je te suis reconnaissant de ça, mais je n'ai pas à être ton seul univers. Tu ne fais plus ce que tu aimais, la boxe, le foot, quand Finn te demande de l'accompagner au match tu refuse pour ne pas que je sois seul. Je ne veux pas de ça, un couple c'est deux je suis d'accord mais je veux qu'on est aussi une vie à coté.

Ma vie c'est toi. Kurt ! je ne veux rien faire sans toi. Fit Blaine.

Je sais mon cœur, Blaine regarde moi, on a besoin de ce break pour nous retrouver, fit Kurt.

Tu veux un break, pas moi, tu veux être libre de tes actes pendant ces quinze jours, sans avoir de remords ou la sensation de me trahir. Fit Blaine en colère cette fois.

Tu vois tu recommences, je ne fais pas ca pour ça, je n'ai personne d'autre, que toi Blaine, mais je ne supporte plus tes cris es de jalousie, alors fais un effort sur cela, et en rentrant dans quinze jours toi et moi, on se retrouvera si tu le veux toujours, si tu arrives encore à me refaire confiance comme avant. Fit Kurt la voix serrées à son tour.

Je suis comme ça parce que j'ai peur de te perdre, Kurt, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je t'en prie. Je t'aime comme un fou. Tu es ma vie, mon âme, ne me quitte pas. Ne tire pas un trait sur tout ce qu'on a vécu. Fit Blaine qui venait de s'effondrer en larme.

Blaine arrête, c'est dur pour moi aussi, je t'aime aussi, mais pas comme ça, ce n'est pas nous, je ne nous reconnais plus, alors on va passer cela ensemble, je suis désolé c'est mieux comme ça.

Alors c'est out, on s'arrête comme ça. C'est fini. Fit Blaine en se relevant.

Non, ce n'est pas fini, Blaine, je ne te quitte pas, je veux juste du temps pour réfléchir. Fit Kurt. Regarde Blaine, je t'en prie.

Kurt dis moi dans les yeux que tu ne m'aime plus et je partirai, sinon je me battrai jusqu'au bout, je te le jure. Fit Blaine en plantant son regard emplie de larmes dans celui de Kurt.

Je t'aime Blaine. Je t'aime mais.

Ok j'ai compris, je t'aime Kurt crois moi, alors je vais faire ce break, parce que je le veux mais parce que tu me le demande. Mais ne vas pas t'imaginer que je vais lâcher aussi facilement. Au revoir Kurt.

Blaine attend !

Kurt couru dans les bras de Blaine et l'embrassa avec passion les larmes ne cessèrent de couler, Kurt souffrait de cette situation mais elle était nécessaire il le savait. Kurt sorti de la maison et Kurt retourna dans sa chambre, le lendemain matin Kurt reçu un message pensant que c'était Blaine. Mais c'était Sébastian.

_**SMS SEB**_

eh Kurt, comment ça va ? je suis dans ton quartier, je peux passer te faire un coucou,

et on pourrait prendre un café avec Blaine si vous êtes dispo.

_**SMS KURT**_

Salut Seb, oui, pourquoi pas, j'ai besoin de changer d'air.

_**SMS SEB**_

Tu as un souci ?

_**SMS KURT**_

Non t'inquiète. A tout de suite.

Seb arriva devant chez les Hummel, il se gara quand il vit deux phares arriver à sa hauteur. Il coupa le moteur, et sortie de la voiture.

Bonjour Blaine, Kurt t'a prévenu. Fit Seb ignorant complètement la situation.

Prévenu de quoi ? je suis juste passé chercher mon blouson que 'j'ai oublié hier. Fit Blaine suspicieux.

On va boire un café, tu viens avec nous bien sur. Fit Seb.

Blaine, je ne savais pas que tu allais passer. J'allais te ramener ton blouson après. Fit Kurt en appréciant Blaine

Oh après to rendez vous avec Seb. Amuse toi Kurt, je comprends mieux, le break s'appelle Seb.

Blaine mais ca va pas ou quoi ? Fit Seb.

Si ca va. Au revoir.

Tu vois tu n'as toujours pas compris, la conversation d'hier ne t'as pas convaincu a ce que je vois. Viens Seb on y va.

Kurt et Seb partir ensemble, laissant Blaine sur le trottoir en larme, Carole s'approcha de lui et l'invita à entre pour discuter.

tu m'expliques Kurt fit Seb une fois seul.

Blaine et moi on a besoin d'un break, c'est tout. fit Kurt. On va le boire ce café, et après on se fait un ciné ca te tente ? fit Kurt avec un grand sourire à Seb.

Avec joie, en route… fit Seb qui répondit à son sourire.

_**Voila le chapitre est clos, bon le prochain est déjà écrit mais j'attend un peu avant de le poster, en attendant à vos réviews bonne lecture**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt venait de partir avec Sébastian, Blaine avait explosé devant Carole, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait passé la soirée d'hier à pleurer, et ce matin s'était réveillé avec un mal de tête et maintenant ça. Carole l'avait emmené à l'intérieur, pour discuter avec lui.

Carole, Kurt t'a dis où il allait ? fit Burt en entrant dans la cuisine.

Pas maintenant fit Carole en montrant Blaine du regard.

Blaine ? ca va ? demanda Burt.

Tu peux nous laisser Burt, je te rejoins après. Fit Carole avec un léger sourire.

Ouais. Je suis à coté devant la télé. Fit Burt en s'éclipsant.

Bon je t'écoute, mais arrête de pleurer. Fit Carole en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Je ne peux pas, ca a jamais fait aussi mal, je comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive, je suis perdu, il me manque, je veux le retrouver. Pourquoi ca fait aussi mal, pourquoi il nous fait ça. Carole, pourquoi ? demanda Blaine toujours en larmes.

Il ne t'a donné aucune explication ? fit Carole.

Si, bien sur, mais je n'y crois pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche un moyen de me quitter, mais qu'il ne sait pas comment et que c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé. Fit Blaine

Je ne pense que Kurt soit aussi mesquin, et il n'est pas méchant de nature. Mais j'avoue avoir remarqué quelques changements ces derniers temps, il m'a raconté l'histoire avec ce garçon qui travaille au magasin de disques, et combien le fait que tu ne lui ai pas confiance l'avait blessé, je crois que tout à démarrer de là. Fit carole.

Je pense aussi, ca m'a vraiment mis hors de moi, je ne pensais pas qu'un autre mec pouvait intéresser Kurt et ca m'a fait bizarre, je me suis venger devant le Glee Club, il m'en a voulu, mais je pensais que c'était fini. Visiblement je l'ai blessé plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Fit Blaine.

Dis moi Blaine comment à réagis Kurt quand tu as eu cette histoire avec Sébastian. Demanda Carole.

Vous êtes au courant pour ça aussi. ? demanda Blaine.

On parle beaucoup lui et moi. Rassure toi Burt n'est pas au courant, pas plus que pour le fait que vous ayez couché ensemble, bref passons, alors comment ?

Il n'a rien dit, au contraire il m'a soutenu. J'ai vraiment été con, fit Blaine en pleurant à nouveau.

Non amoureux mais la confiance dans un couple est à double sens. Laisse passer ces quinze jours et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Fit Carole, en se levant.

Et pour ce matin, j'ai été odieux avec lui, je fais quoi, je ne veux pas le perdre Carole. Fit Blaine.

Il t'aime aussi, je vais même t'avouer qu'il envisage de te demander de vivre avec lui à New York et que c'est pour cela aussi qu'il doit faire une pause, pour être sur de ses envies et de ses choix. Mais ca tu le garde pour toi. Avoua Carole.

Il vous a dit ça ? j'ai rien compris je suis un idiot fini. Merci Carole.

De rien, allez file, et pense à toi Blaine, tu fais peur à voir, donne lui envie de venir vers toi. Moi je ne viendrais pas avec la tête que tu as … fit Carole en riant.

Je le ferai, c'est promis. Fit Blaine en souriant.

Je préfère te voir sourire, tu es plus mignon. Je vais voir Burt avant qu'il ne fasse comme son fils. Une dernière chose Blaine, fit Carole en sortant de la cuisine, rejoue lui la mélodie du bonheur, soit attentionné, tendre, et fais lui comprendre que tu penses à lui comme à votre premier rendez vous, soit présent sans trop être envahissant. Kurt adore ça…C'est un éternel romantique.

J'y songerai. Au revoir Mr Hummel.

Il faudra que je te le dis combien de fois, Burt, appelle moi Burt. Fit Burt en regardant Blaine il va ? Fit Burt en regardant Carole.

Pas très bien, mais je me doutais que ca arriverai, Kurt n'y va pas de main morte. Je lui parlerai quand même. Il est vraiment malheureux. Fit Carole.

La semaine passa vite, trop vite au gout de Blaine, Kurt partait demain matin pour quinze jours, il fallait qu'il voit Kurt, officiellement il était encore son petit copain, il lui envoya un SMS.

_**SMS BLAINE :**_

Habille toi, je t'invite au restaurant ce soir ?

_**SMS KURT :**_

Pour quelle occasion ?

_**SMS BLAINE**_

Tu pars quinze jours, je veux te voir avant ton départ, tu me manques.

_**SMS KURT :**_

Toi aussi tu me manques, je demande à mon père et je te tiens au courant.

_**SMS BLAINE :**_

Carole à déjà tout arranger, je passe chez toi dans dix minutes. Peu m'importe la tenue, c'est toi que je veux. Je t'aime Kurt.

**SMS KURT : **

Je t'aime aussi Bee.

Kurt posa son portable sur son lit, et cria en haut de l'escalier :

Merci Carole !

Mais de rien Kurt, cria à son tour Carole.

Blaine arriva comme prévu, Kurt ouvra la porte, et Blaine lui tendis un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges, Kurt le serra dans ses bras. Mis le bouquet dans l'eau, et parti avec Blaine au restaurant. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait, Blaine mis un bandeau sur les yeux de Kurt sans même lui demander sa permission, et l'emmena dans un endroit paradisiaque quand ils arrivèrent, Blaine ôta le bandeau, Kurt ouvrit grand les yeux, une table magnifique été dressée, des bougies partout illuminer le sol et un fond musical se faisait entendre. Blaine avait organisé un piquenique aux chandelles au bord du lac, simplement parfait fit Kurt à Blaine à l'enlaçant par la taille.

La soirée fut parfaite et c'est à contre cœur que les deux amants se séparèrent, le lendemain Kurt pris la route, et Blaine le regarda partir, les yeux pleins de tristesse, être séparé de son homme été une déchirure à chaque fois, mais plus encore cette fois ci.

Au bout de deux jours Blaine se décida enfin à sortir, il croisa Sébastian au café, il avait l'air fatigué, et semblait seul isolé dans son coin. Peut être que Kurt avait raison, il n'allait pas si bien que ça.

salut toi ! fit Blaine

Salut Blaine, Kurt est parti ? vous avez pu vous parler un peu avant son départ ? demanda Seb.

Oui, mais toi ca a pas l'air d'aller, fit Blaine.

Si ca va, ca ira mieux dans quelques jours je pars avec les Warlbers, on va chanter dans un club de vacances, animation de soirées, spectacles pour les vacanciers. Je vais enfin changer d'air fit Seb.

C'est génial pour vous, et c'est où ? fit Blaine.

Spencerville, à quelques kilomètres de Lima. Fit Seb.

C'est bizarre cette ville me dit quelque chose. Excuse moi je suis crevée, je vais rentrer et je dois appeler Kurt. Fit Blaine.

Ok pas de problème, on se voit à mon retour ? demanda Seb.

Oui, au revoir. Fit Blaine en quittant le café.

Aussitôt sort, il prit son portable et appela Kurt.

coucou toi, tu es bien arrivé ? demanda Blaine.

Oui bien, ca va toi ? fit Kurt.

Tu me manques déjà trop, je rentrais me coucher, dis moi mon cœur, c'est quoi le nom de la ville de ta tante. ? demanda Blaine.

Spencerville, pourquoi ?

Pour rien, mais tu devrais passer quinze jours parfait. Je te laisse Kurt. Fit Blaine.

Pourquoi tu me dis ca, tu viens me rejoindre ? demanda Kurt.

Non mais Seb oui. Au revoir Kurt…

Blaine attend…. Fit Kurt.

Mais Blaine avait raccroché ….à la fois furieux, inquiet, et les larmes qu'il avait retenu toute la journée refirent surface…


	5. Chapter 5

_**AVIS AUX LECTEURS IL Y A UN PASSAGE RATED M , pas grand mais il y en a un quand même….. Bonne lecture…..**_

Kurt pris son téléphone et appela Sébastian il ne comprenait rien à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Blaine, il fallait éclaircir cela.

allo Seb, c'est Kurt.

Salut toi, tu vas bien ? fit Seb,

Pas vraiment non ! tu as parlé avec Blaine aujourd'hui. Fit Kurt

Oui, on s'est vu au café il y a une heure, pourquoi ? demanda Seb.

Vous avez parlé de quoi ? si ce n'est pas indiscret. Demanda Kurt

Je lui ai demandé si tu étais parti, puis je lui ai dit que les warblers partaient faire une semaine de concerts dans un club de vacances, que je le verrais à son retour. Puis il est parti en me disant qu'il devait t'appeler c'est tout, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe. Demanda Seb.

C'est où ta semaine, je veux dire le nom du village. Fit Kurt

Spencerville, pourquoi ? répondis Seb

Je comprends mieux. C'est là où je suis, il en a conclu que tu venais me Kurt en soupirant.

Il est flippant ton mec, Quelle idée, je ne savais même pas que tu étais là. Fit Seb

C'est à lui qu'il faut le dire, il m'a raccroché au nez en me souhaitant de passer une semaine superbe en ta compagnie. Fit Kurt.

Tu veux que je lui parle, je vais lui expliquer. Fit Seb.

Tu feras ca pour moi ? fit kurt.

Oui je le ferai. Ca n'empêche qu'on se verra à Spencer ville ? puisque tu es sur place, ca me semble une bonne idée. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Oui pas de problème, de toute façon au point où j'en suis.

Ok alors à bientôt, fit Seb en raccrochant.

Kurt s'était programmé plusieurs activités, dont les ¾ avec Carole et sa tante, il aimait ce peit village, il y avait passé beaucoup de temps plus jeune, il s'y sentait en sécurité, sa mère y était née, et sa grand mère y vivait encore jusqu'à son décès il y a deux ans. Le club de vacances était tenu par un ami de son père donc Finn et lui avait des pass droit sur les activités nautiques et sur la piscine. Kurt n'avait pas de nouvelles de Blaine depuis deux jours, il se sentait seul et délaissé, Finn essayer de lui changer les idées, mais le soir une fois tout le monde couché, Kurt sortais seul et il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce dernier coup de fil, Blaine n'avait pas pu imaginer une telle chose, il n'en revenait pas encore. Un soir alors qu'il trainait prés du lac, il sentit son portable vibrer.

_**SMS BLAINE **_

Bonsoir Kurt, je suis seul et je pense à toi, tu me manques, pardon pour la dernière fois je me suis emporter.

_**SMS KURT :**_

Seb est venu t'expliquer les choses à ce que je vois. Comment tu as pu penser une telle chose, je suis avec mon père, mon frère, ca devrait te rassurer non !

_**SMS BLAINE **_

Je sais j'ai été stupide, pardonne moi.

_**SMS KURT :**_

Ok mais visiblement tu as toujours pas compris le pourquoi de cette séparation. Alors réfléchi. Je t'aime Blaine. J'ai passé la soirée entière à pleurer après ton appel, tu m'as blessé Blaine.

Je ne pensais que tu pouvais être aussi dur envers moi, pourquoi es tu aussi jaloux, qu'est ce qui t'a conduis à être comme ça. Je voudrais comprendre

_**SMS BLAINE**_

Je n'en sais rien mon cœur, mais je vais tout faire pour que ca change.

_**SMS KURT**_

Je ne demande que ça. Je vais rentrer il fait nuit dehors et mon père n'aime pas me savoir seul dehors.

_**SMS BLAINE **_

Ok bonne nuit, pense à moi, je t'aime Kurt, plus que tu ne le pense, mal mais je t'aime.

_**SMS KURT :**_

Moi aussi mon cœur, je t'aime, alors reviens moi.

Kurt rentra chez lui, Finn, Carole, et son père faisait un scrabble, ils lui demandèrent de se joindre à eux mais Kurt préféra aller se coucher. Une fois dans la chambre, Kurt s'allongea sur le lit, avant d'aller prendre une douche. Quand il revient il décida à se mettre au lit, son portable vibra à nouveau…

_**SMS BLAINE **_

Je suis dans mon lit, seul, je pense à toi, très fort, beaucoup trop fort, j'ai envie de tes mains à la place des miennes, des ton souffle court dans mon cou.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kurt pour éveiller ses sens, il passa sa main sous son boxer, pris son sexe dans sa main, et commença à se caresser. Il s'arrêta juste pour répondre à son homme.

_**SMS KURT :**_

Je suis en manque de toi, je voudrais que ta bouche soit ma main.

_**SMS BLAINE**_

Tu te masturbe mon cœur, en pensant à moi.

_**SMS KURT :**_

Oui, appelle moi je ne peux pas te répondre d'une main.

_**SMS BLAINE **_

Met le haut parleur et pose le téléphone.

Kurt s'exécuta après avoir décroché il mit le haut parleur, et la voix douce et suave de Blaine se fit entendre.

mon cœur, je suis super excité, j'ai envie de Blaine

Moi aussi bébé, je veux te toucher, te caresser, répondit Kurt

Moi je voudrais que tu prennes mon sexe dans ta bouche. Dit Blaine

Oh Blaine c'est trop bon, j'ai envie de toi. Fit Kurt dans un soupir

Vas y mon cœur, laisse toi aller et je fais pareil répondit Blaine

Kurt accéléra le mouvement, en poussant de petits gémissements et Blaine fit de même, leur voix essoufflées se mélangèrent.

Blaine je vais venir, viens avec moi, s'il te plait,

Je viens aussi, mon Kurt, je t'ai, t'ai, t'aimeeeeee

Oh bébé, c'est bon, je vienssss, encore…

Merci Kurt, merci pour ton amour,

Merci à toi Blaine, si tu venais me rejoindre…

Non, tu avais raison et l'amour à distance c'est excitant. Je vais en profiter pour te préparer un retour exceptionnel, et tu auras le droit de faire tout ce que je veux. Je vais te donner envie de renter, de revenir vers moi. Fit Blaine, d'une voix chaude et sexy.

Tout absolument tout, j'ai hâte de revenir. Répondit Kurt avant de bailler.

Je vais te laisser dormi, tu semble fatigué. Fit Blaine

Oui je le suis, merci, tu m'appelle demain ? demanda Kurt.

Oui, ou non, tu verras bien. Bonne nuit. Fit Blaine.

Kurt posa son portable avant de le reprendre après une nouvelle sonnerie.

Blaine, tu voudrais me laisser dormir ? fit Kurt.

Désolé c'est Seb. Mais je te laisse dormir. Je t'appel demain. Répondit Seb.

Non, c'est bon, vas y, fit Kurt.

Ok, voilà je voudrais t'inviter demain soir au spectacle, des warblers, je passerai te chercher si tu veux, et tu pourras peut être chanter avec nous, qu'est ce que tu en dis.

Oui pas de souci, j'adorerai. On dit 19 h ? fit Kurt,

Parfait alors à demain 19 h. répondit Seb.

Kurt posa son portable mais cette fois ci l'éteignit. Le lendemain, tout le monde avait prévu une journée sortie ballade et Kurt s'était levé en retard, dans la précipitation il avait omis de rallumer son téléphone, il demanda à Finn le sien pour prévenir Blaine, mais ce dernier n'avait pas le numéro de Blaine, parfait pensa Kurt, il ne manquait plus que cela. La journée fut parfaite, Kurt et Finn s'amusèrent vraiment, et Burt semblait détendu, quand il rentra chez sa tante, il regarda l'heure et vit que Seb arrivait dans une demi heure, il devait encore prendre une douche et se changer…il fila vite fait sous la douche et au moment de fini de mettre ses chaussures on sonna à la porte.

Kurt c'est pour toi ? fit Finn

J'arrive cinq minutes, je descends fit Kurt.

Dépêche-toi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Fit Seb.

Ca y est, oh mince mon portable, attend je reviens fit Kurt en courant le chercher.

Seb et Kurt, s'en allèrent et Kurt en profita pour rallumer son portable, à peine allumé ce dernier vibra à n'en plus finir.

oh my god, je crois que je devrais rappeler Blaine, il m'a laissé au moins dix messages fit Kurt

évite de lui dire que je suis là fit Seb.

Le mensonge dans un couple c'est la perte assuré, je ne veux pas lui cacher. Répondit Kurt.

Kurt tapa le numéro de Blaine et attendit, au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, Blaine décrocha.

coucou toi, tu as eu mes messages fit Blaine

oui mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous les lire, on est parti toute la journée et je l'ai oublié dans la chambre désolé mon cœur. Fit Kurt

y a pas de problème, je suis au match avec Puck et Sam, et toi ?

le match c'est génial passe leur bonjour pour moi, fit Kurt ravie que Blaine fasse enfin ce qu'il aime.

Je le ferai, alors tu fais quoi toi ? fit Blaine.

Je suis avec Sébastian, je suis venu voir les Warlblers chanter. Fit Kurt attendant une énième dispute.

C'est super, passe le bonsoir pour moi à Wes et David. Je te laisse amuse toi je t'aime Kurt.

Moi aussi, je t'aime. Amuse toi aussi.

Kurt raccrocha et souri à Sébastian. Tout allait bien, Blaine n'avait pas explosé, donc la soirée allait être parfaite.

Kurt mon portable est dans la boite à gant, tu peux le prendre j'ai un message. Fit Seb.

Kurt pris le portable de Seb et lui tendit.

vas y ouvre le je conduis. Fit Seb.

C'est Blaine !

Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? fit Seb étonné.

Kurt lit le message tout haut.

_**SMS BLAINE :**_

_**Je veux te prévenir que Kurt est à moi, si tu essaye quoi que ce soit avec lui, sache que je le saurais. Et tu vas le sentir passé.**_

ton homme ne me fait pas confiance apparemment….fit Seb.

Je sais….répondit Kurt. Tu sais quoi Seb, je vais m'éclater ce soir, tant pis pour Blaine, je vais arrêter de me prendre la tête et m'amuser, et je compte sur toi pour m'y aider. fit Kurt en éteignant son portable définitivement…

Avec joie mon cher fit Seb.

La soirée fut géniale et ce grâce à Seb, Kurt avait pas mal rigolé et depuis longtemps il n'avait pas rit autant. A la fin de la soirée Seb entreprit de le ramener.

je n'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant, fit Kurt

tu veux faire quoi ? demanda Seb.

Je ne sais pas il est tôt, on se fait un film... demanda Kurt.

Y a un ciné ici ? fit Seb.

Non, mais dans ta chambre d'hôtel il y a une télé non. ? fit Kurt.

Tu joue à quoi là Kurt. Demanda Seb.

Je ne joue pas, fit Kurt mais j'en ai marre de souffrir. Et d'être malheureux, je veux vivre… fit Kurt.

Et tu crois y arriver comme ça. Demanda Seb.

Comme ca oui…fit Kurt.

Kurt s'approcha de Seb et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes….. Seb se redressa d'abord surpris, puis un sourire se fit sur ses lèvres.

tu es sur de ce que tu fais….fit Seb.

Non, c'est pour cela que je le fais….fit kurt.

Juste une envie ? demanda Seb.

Oui…répondit Kurt avant d'embrasser à nouveau Seb….

Seb répondit à son baiser et fut étonner d'apprécier autant ce baiser,

**Please ne me tuez pas les fans de Klaine…..ET A VOS REVIEWS **


	6. Chapter 6

Sébastian ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce que Kurt venait de faire, quand il pris le temps d'analyser la situation, il était dans la chambre d'hôtel, il ferma la porte et se retourna vers Kurt.

Kurt, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? fit Sébastian en s'asseyant sur le lit.

A vrai dire je n'en sais pas plus que toi, d'ailleurs je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je fais depuis quelques temps. Je suis navré, je n'aurais pas dû, fit Kurt.

Je peux t'avouer quelque chose, c'était agréable. Et ca fait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas embrassé avec autant de douceur. fit Seb en baissant la tête.

Seb ca va ? demanda Kurt intrigué par la réaction de Seb.

Non, en fait depuis que tu m'as tiré d'affaire dans cette ruelle, je ne vais pas bien. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Et j'ai du mal à faire face, pas devant les autres, parce ce que pour eux je suis le grand Sébastian, celui qui est sur de lui, qui n'a peur de rien, n'empêche que ce soir là, j'étais mort de trouille. Fit Sébastian en s'allongeant dans le lit

Tu sais Seb, ce que tu as cherché à faire pendant des années, te retombe dessus aujourd'hui. Mais depuis la tentative de suicide et la blessure que tu as faite à Blaine tu as compris et tu t'en es voulu. Je ne crois pas que tu sois si méchant que tu semble vouloir le montrer, c'est juste un masque, tu te caches et je pense être le seul à l'avoir compris. Dit Kurt en s'asseyant au coté de Seb.

Et je te remercie de me voir différemment des autres. Tu devrais rallumer ton portable, Blaine viens de m'en envoyer un, et ce n'est pas une bonne idée de ne pas lui répondre. Fit Seb. Je vais prendre une douche pendant ce temps là.

Ok, vas-y. Acquiesça Kurt.

Kurt alluma son portable, effectivement il y avait au moins cinq appel de Blaine et un message lui demandant de le rappeler.

Allo Blaine. Fit Kurt

Enfin, mais tu faisais quoi, ca fait une bonne heure que j'essaie de te joindre. Fit Blaine.

Bonsoir Blaine, d'abord tu ne me cries pas dessus, sinon je raccroche. J'aï coupé mon portable, et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Blaine, dis moi pourquoi tu joues sur deux tableaux, à moi tu me dis « amuse-toi » et à Seb tu lui dis de ne rien tenter avec moi sinon il aura à faire à toi, ta confiance est sans limite dis moi !dit Kurt avec sarcasme.

Il n'a pas su tenir sa langue ! fit Blaine, tu es encore avec lui, tu comptes faire quoi du reste de ta soirée, tu aurais dû rallumer ton téléphone plus tard. Pardonne-moi de te déranger.

Arrête Blaine, ca suffit j'en peux plus, ta jalousie empire avec le temps, je ne peux plus m'amuser sans que tu pense au pire, pour le message, c'est moi qui l'ai lu, il conduisait. Fit Kurt. Je croyais que tu avais décidé de faire un effort. Blaine j'en peux plus, tu sais quoi, on va arrêter là toi et moi. Fit Kurt

Quoi ? mais non, hors de question, j'arrive je prends la voiture et je te rejoins.

C'est inutile Blaine, je ne veux pas te voir. C'est fini. Fit Kurt.

Kurt, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, c'est pour cela que je suis comme ça, je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas. Fit Blaine en pleurant.

Tes larmes ne serviront à rien (seb venait de sortir de la douche) Tu me rends la vie impossible, je veux plus vivre comme ça, dans l'attente d'une nouvelle dispute parce que je serai allé faire un tour seul sans toi. Fit Kurt énervé.

Seb assistait à la scène mais ne s'en mêla pas, il regardait Kurt faire des allée retour dans la chambre, Kurt ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, il continuait à se disputer avec Blaine.

insiste pas, c'est fini, je ne veux plus être ton petit ami. On aurai pu, notre histoire aurait pu être parfaite, tu as tout gâché, je t'aimais mais …. (Kurt eu la voix qui se serra).

Kurt, ne me fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie. Je vais tout faire pour changer. Fit Blaine.

Tu l'as déjà dit, et au début j'y croyais mais plus maintenant. Au revoir Blaine. Fit Kurt en raccrochant et en jetant son portable sur le lit.

Kurt, attend, Kurt ! et merde, fit Blaine en s'effondrant au sol

Kurt tout va bien ? fit Seb qui s'approchait doucement.

Oui et non, je ne veux pas en parler, on se le fait ce film. Fit Kurt.

Ok, tu choisis ? fit Seb.

Je te laisse faire, vas y, fit Kurt ailleurs.

Tu ne veux pas regarder de film n'est ce pas. Kurt regarde moi. Pourquoi avoir rompu avec Blaine si tu ne le voulais pas.

Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. Dit Kurt en tournant le dos à Seb.

Kurt regarde moi, tu ne me dis pas tout ? je veux savoir. Tu ne sortiras pas de cette chambre sans que je sois au courant. Fit Seb en retournant Kurt.

Très bien tu veux savoir, ok, mais tu l'auras voulu, fit Kurt déterminé,

Vas y je t'écoute. Fit Seb en croisant les bras.

Voilà, la jalousie de Blaine y est pour beaucoup, mais il y aussi le fait que depuis ce fameux soir dans la ruelle, depuis que je t'ai vu si fragile, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, je pensais que ce serai passager, mais quand j'ai su que tu venais, une vague de plaisir m'a envahie, une chaleur que je ne reconnaissais pas, voilà tu sais maintenant.

Kurt, je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais… fit Seb.

Mais quoi ? fit Kurt qui avait planté son regard bleu profond dans celui de Seb.

Mais je sais ce que je vais faire… fit Seb qui fixait Kurt avec envie.

Seb s'approcha et posa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de Kurt. Ce dernier répondit sans même un moment de réflexion, seb fondait littéralement sous la bouche de Kurt. Quand ce dernier mis fin au baiser, Kurt pu apercevoir une larme perler au coin des yeux de Seb.

Kurt, tu es d'une douceur, incroyable, je n'avais jamais été embrassé avec autant de tendresse. Fit Seb.

Je peux être encore plus doux. Fit Kurt, qui passa ses mains sous le pull de Seb.

Kurt ! je ne sais pas si. C'est peut être trop tôt. Fit Seb.

C'est toi qui me dis ca, toi qui joue avec les mecs comme avec des mouchoirs qu'on jette.

Pas avec toi, je ne veux plus jouer, Kurt, je crois que je …

Chut, c'est trop tôt. Laissons faire les choses. Laisse-moi faire.

Kurt allongea Seb sur le lit, et retira son pull délicatement, il avait compris que Seb avait jamais connu de tendresse en amour, c'était à chaque fois purement sexuel, il allait lui monter ce que c'est qu'aimer pour de bon. Tant pis pour les conséquences, Kurt posa de légers baisers très tendres sur le torses de Seb, ce dernier se lassait aller sous ses caresses, Kurt était incroyablement doué, Seb n'en revenait pas. Il allait complètement craquer pour ce mec. Kurt posa sa bouche délicatement sur son ventre puis entrepris de descendre plus bas avant de remonter un sourire aux lèvres, Sébastian perdait tout contrôle, lui qui habituellement prenait les commandes là, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, dieu que Kurt était doué, il n'en revenait pas. Il se prit au jeu, ne sachant trop si ca allait donner une suite mais pour le moment il savourait.

je vais peut être enlever ça, fit Kurt en montrant le boxer de Seb.

Tu peux vas y, mais si tu le fais tu vas jusqu'au bout, fît Seb.

J'en avais l'intention figure toi. Fit Kurt en retirant le tissu qui garder l'érection de Seb prisonnière…..

Kurt, je, tu es sur de toi ? fit Seb.

Oui mon cœur, je suis sur…fit Kurt.

Je rêve où il m'a appelle mon cœur…personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça, c'est un putain de mot de gonzesse, mais ….. Venant de lui qu'est ce que c'est bon… pensa Seb. Je suis fou c'est ça, je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de Kurt, non impossible, je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas possible, il faut que j'arrête ça tout de suite.

Kurt attend, s'il te plait, bébé, attend fit Seb.

Bébé, tu m'as appelle bébé ? je …Seb,

Kurt, écoute. Fit Seb.

J'écoute Seb, répondit Kurt,

Non oublie, vas y continu, je me fous pas mal de ce que penseront les autres. C'est toi et moi. Fit Seb en embrassant passionnément Kurt.

Ca c'est un baiser, maintenant laisse moi faire de toi le mec le plus heureux du monde….. fit Kurt en descendant vers le bas ventre de Seb…

Rien n'aurait pu les déranger, si ce n'est ce foutu téléphone, qui vibra, Kurt se pencha pour regarder ….Blaine…. puis cette porte qui frappa….

Seb, c'est Wes, il faut que je te parle, Blaine vient de m'appeler, Kurt et lui ont rompu….Seb, tu es là, bon j'entre.

NON ! cria Seb.

Trop tard, Wes était entré, Kurt assis sur Seb, nu, aucuns d'entre eux ne trouvèrent les mots…..

_**BON VOILA IL EST POSTE TANT PIS POUR LES KLAINIEN, maintenant , ils n'ont encore rien fait et Blaine ne vas peut être pas lâcher aussi facilement…on verra au fur et à mesure….A Votre avis que va faire Wes ?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt était mal, Wes l'avait surpris assis, nu sur Sébastian, ce dernier s'était relevé sans aucun scrupule, visiblement pas gêné du tout, Kurt lui s'était réfugié sous les couvertures,

Seb, c'est quoi ce bordel, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici. Fit Wes

Seb n'y ai pour rien pour une fois, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à le faire. Enfin essayer, puisque tu es arrivé à ce moment fit Kurt

Kurt, tu te moques de moi, je croyais que tu aimais Blaine. Fit Wes.

Kurt regarda Seb, ce dernier s'était rhabillé, il vint s'asseoir à coté de Kurt et lui tendit ses habits.

Wes assied toi s'il te plait, il faut que l'on parle fit Seb.

Seb, tu n'a pas à faire ça. Fit Kurt.

Si, je le dois, Ecoute Kurt, l'arrivée de Wes est un signe, on n'aurait pas du aller aussi loin. Fit Seb.

Ca n'avait l'air de te déranger je te rappelle, Fit Kurt.

Tu as pensé à Blaine. Kurt, il m'a appelé pendant une demi-heure, en larme. Fit Wes.

N'essaie pas de me culpabilisé, il l'a cherché, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre lui et moi. Fit Kurt qui s'était levé.

Si, il m'a tout expliqué, écoute Kurt, il s'en veux crois moi, donne lui une chance

Je suis avec Seb, maintenant c'est toi mon petit ami, fit Kurt en prenant la main de Seb.

Non, Kurt, et tu le sais, tu te mens à toi-même, tu es accroc à Blaine, rien qu'a l'évocation de son prénom ton regard change. Vous aviez juste besoin d'un moment pour faire face à vos problèmes, Je sais que tu aimes Blaine plus que tu ne veux le dire. Fit Seb en se relevant et en tournant le dos à Kurt

Seb, pourquoi tu fais ça. On était sur de nous pourtant tout à l'heure.

Je suis un mec, Kurt, et j'ai craqué mais de là à envisager une histoire d'amour, je ne sais pas. Wes tu ne vas rien dire à Blaine, ca reste entre nous, après tout il ne c'est rien passé. Tout n'est pas encore trop tard, tu peux encore rattraper cela, appelle Blaine.

Inutile, Kurt, Blaine est en route, il arrive. Je ne dirai rien, c'est promis, tiens prend la clef de ma chambre, je vais rester avec Seb, si ca ne te dérange pas bien sur… Seb ? ça va ? fit Wes,

Oh oui, excuse moi j'étais ailleurs. Il a raison, appelle le, et va le rejoindre, ne gâche pas tout, ce n'est pas fini lui et toi et tu le sais, et si ca devait mal tourner, je suis là, je viendrais te rejoindre, promis, fit Seb, en serrant Kurt dans ses bras de façon à ce que Wes ne l'entende pas..

Tu es sur Seb, je peux encore rester. Fit Kurt,

Non, file. Dit Seb en mettant Kurt dehors avec un sourire faussement vrai.

Kurt fila dans la chambre de Wes, il avait une bonne heure avant l'arrivée de Blaine, il décida de prendre une douche, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, et la douche était l'endroit parfait. Pendant de temps là Seb discutait avec Wes.

seb, qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? ca t'a pas suffit la dernière fois avec Blaine quand tu l'as blessé, tu n'as pas trouvé mieux que de lui piquer son petit ami. Fit Wes.

D'abord tu te calme, c'est Kurt qui est venu me voir, il avait déjà rompu avec Blaine et depuis quelques semaines Kurt et moi on s'est rapproché, bien avant notre arrivée ici. Je n'ai rien calculé, et Kurt est vraiment…fit Seb qui avait tourné le dos à Wes pour cacher ses émotions.

Seb, qu'est ce que tu as, Seb ? regarde-moi, fit Wes.

Je vais prendre une douche, fit Seb.

Tu en déjà prie une, Seb je t'en prie ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de Kurt !

(Seb se retourna vers Wes, les larmes aux yeux) Si, je le suis. Mais ca doit rester entre nous, je suis plus solide que lui. Fit Seb.

Non tu ne l'est pas. Regarde-toi, tu es triste, et je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Fit Wes.

Ca va passer, ne t'inquiète pas. On va boire un verre au bar de l'hôtel ? j'ai besoin d'un remontant.

Les deux amis sortirent de la chambre mais s'arrêtèrent net suite à un drôle de bruit.

C'est quoi ce bruit, ca vient de ma chambre. Viens avec moi. Fit Wes.

Seb et Wes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Wes, des cris venant de l'intérieur se faisait entendre. Ils tendirent l'oreille.

tu as quoi ? pas avec lui, pas avec Seb, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai Kurt.

Tu voulais savoir, je suis honnête, oui j'ai embrassé Seb, et c'est de ta faute, tu m'y as poussé, à force de me le répéter, j'ai fini par faire ce que tu voulais. Fit Kurt en criant.

Je pourrais te tuer pour ça, tu te rends compte du mal que ca me fait. Fit Blaine.

Tu es venu pour m'engueuler ou pour comprendre nos problèmes, parce que si c'est pour la première, tu peux repartir, il n'y vraiment aucune discussion possible entre nous, fit Kurt.

Si je n'étais pas venu, tu aurais couché avec ?

Blaine !

Oui ou non !

Je ne.

Oui ou Non, fit Blaine qui avait plaqué Kurt contre le mur.

Arrête Blaine tu me fais peur là.

Je rentre. Fit Seb énervé.

Non laisse le, fit Wes.

Alors j'attends fit Blaine, OUI OU NON !

OUI ! ca te vas. Oui j'aurais fait l'amour avec Seb. Fit Kurt en fermant les yeux.

Je suis fixé maintenant, tu viens de me briser, je t'aimais Kurt, je pars, je te laisse tranquille, mais sache que je t'aimerai toujours... je ne suis rien sans toi, Adieu Kurt…

Blaine attend. Fit Kurt,

Mais Blaine avait ouvert la porte et s'apprêtait à partir avant de tomber nez à nez avec Seb et Wes. Blaine vit Rouge et attrapa Seb par le col.

toi, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu ne me mérite pas comme ami, et tu ne le mérite même pas comme petit ami, alors je te demande juste une chose, ne t'avise pas de le faire souffrir, parce que je resterai là à attendre une faille, Kurt me reviendra quand il comprendra quel genre de mec tu es. Fit Blaine.

Blaine lâche le, fit Kurt qui s'était interposé entre eux..

Ouais, vous me donner envie de vomir. je me tire…au revoir Kurt… fit Blaine en lâchant violemment Sebastian.

Blaine… fit Kurt…

Mais Blaine avait déjà filé, une fois dans sa voiture, il laissa aller toutes les larmes qu'il avait contenue dans ses mots de colères, il aimait Kurt, il l'avait vraiment dans la peau, Kurt lui s'était effondré par terre, il pleurait encore plus que Blaine, Seb ne pouvait pas le voir comme ça. Il le releva, et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Wes se tenait immobile, il savait qu'aimer pouvait faire mal, mais là il en avait la preuve, comment deux êtres qui s'aimait autant que Kurt et Blaine pouvaient se faire autant de mal.

Kurt sors de cet hôtel et va le voir, tu l'aimes, je ne peux pas lutter contre ça, et je ne le veux pas, il est surement dans le même état que toi, je veux te voir heureux et je sais que ce n'est pas avec moi. Alors sors d'ici maintenant. fit Seb en mettant Kurt dans l'ascenseur.

Seb, je suis désolé. J'ai tout foiré. fit Kurt en pleurant.

Si tu parle de moi, je m'en remettrai, si tu parle de Blaine tout n'es pas encore foutue alors rattrape le fit Seb…

Kurt sorti de l'hôtel et vu la voiture de Blaine garé devant l'hôtel, il voulu s'en approcher mais Blaine venait de mettre le moteur en route, Kurt courra au devant et se planta devant la voiture Blaine n'eu pas le temps de réagir que déjà il avait avancé, l'avant de la voiture vient percuter Kurt qui s'écroula au sol. Blaine se figea et compris ce qui venait de se passer, il hésita à sortir, trop effrayer de voir l'impensable. Kurt bougea un peu, par chance le choc avait été faible.

Kurt, pardon dis moi que tu vas bien ? je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu vas bien. Fit Blaine.

Ca va, aide moi à me relever, je crois que je me suis fait une belle peur fit Kurt.

Et moi alors ? tu penses à moi. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur. Mais au fait qu'est ce que tu fais là. Fit Blaine une fois la peur retombé.

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, j'ai été stupide pardonne moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. je t'en supplie ne me quitte pas.

Kurt, je t'aime.

Moi aussi, je veux vivre avec toi, tu es l'homme de mes jours, l'homme de mes nuits, et je ne suis rien sans toi. Fit Kurt en pleurant.

On va passer ça ensemble, on va s'en sortir. Je ne veux plus jamais de larmes entre nos, sauf de joies…. Fit Blaine en serrant contre lui l'homme de sa vie…

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent et séchèrent leur larmes ensemble. Puis repartirent chez la tante de Kurt pour que Kurt puisse se changer, la chute avait déchiré son pull. Quand il sorti de la douche, Blaine était au salon avec Finn, Carole, la tante de Kurt et Burt, ils s'étaient changé.

pourquoi vous êtes bien habillés ? demanda Kurt en regardant Burt.

On va au restaurant, on a quelque chose à fêter. Fit Blaine.

Ah bon et quoi ? oh non Carole, ne me dit pas que tu es enceinte. Fit Kurt.

Non, Kurt, ce n'est pas ca , Fit Carole en riant.

Kurt assied toi. je viens de discuter avec ton père. Fit Blaine.

Et ! fit Kurt inquiet.

Kurt Hummel, est-ce que tu voudrais de moi à tes cotés à New-York. Fit Blaine.

Tu veux dire en colocation. Fit Kurt.

Non, en tant que Mari, est ce que tu veux m'épouser Kurt ?

Blaine je, OUI, un grand OUI ! je t'aime…..

Kurt et Blaine filèrent fêter la nouvelle mais quelque part dans une chambre d'hôtel un jeune homme pleurait l'amour perdu….il en était sur, Sébastian était bel et bien amoureux de Kurt et pour la première fois de sa vie il pouvait mettre un visage sur le mot amour, mais aussi sur le mot souffrance, car Sébastian avait mal…

_**Bon les Klainien vont être ravis, mais je vais faire plaisir à tout le monde, parce que j'en ai envie. Donc je vais faire un chapitre BIS avec une autre fin, plus Seb….Comme je n'arrivais pas à me décider pour la fin, je poste les deux fins possible….. A bientôt. Bonne lecture et a vos reviews **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**FIN ALTERNATIVE…. SEB/KURT**_

_**CHAPITRE 7 BIS .**_

Kurt était mal, Wes l'avait surpris assis, nu sur Sébastian, ce dernier s'était relevé sans aucun scrupule, visiblement pas gêné du tout, Kurt lui s'était réfugié sous les couvertures,

Seb, c'est quoi ce bordel, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici. Fit Wes

Seb n'y ai pour rien pour une fois, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à le faire. Enfin essayer, puisque tu es arrivé à ce moment fit Kurt

Kurt, tu te moques de moi, je croyais que tu aimais Blaine. Fit Wes.

Kurt regarda Seb, ce dernier s'était rhabillé, il vint s'asseoir à coté de Kurt et lui tendit ses habits.

Wes assied toi s'il te plait, il faut que l'on parle fit Seb.

Seb, tu n'a pas à faire ça. Fit Kurt.

Si, je le dois, Ecoute Kurt, l'arrivée de Wes est un signe, on n'aurait pas du aller aussi loin. Fit Seb.

Ca n'avait l'air de te déranger je te rappelle, Fit Kurt.

Tu as pensé à Blaine. Kurt, il m'a appelé pendant une demi-heure, en larme. Fit Wes.

N'essaie pas de me culpabilisé, il l'a cherché, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre lui et moi. Fit Kurt qui s'était levé.

Si, il m'a tout expliqué, écoute Kurt, il s'en veux crois moi, donne lui une chance

Je suis avec Seb, maintenant c'est toi mon petit ami, fit Kurt en prenant la main de Seb.

Non, Kurt, et tu le sais, tu te mens à toi-même, tu es accroc à Blaine, rien qu'a l'évocation de son prénom ton regard change. Vous aviez juste besoin d'un moment pour faire face à vos problèmes, Je sais que tu aimes Blaine plus que tu ne veux le dire. Fit Seb en se relevant et en tournant le dos à Kurt

Seb, pourquoi tu fais ça. On était sur de nous pourtant tout à l'heure.

Je suis un mec, Kurt, et j'ai craqué mais de là à envisager une histoire d'amour, je ne sais pas. Wes tu ne vas rien dire à Blaine, ca reste entre nous, après tout il ne c'est rien passé. Tout n'est pas encore trop tard, tu peux encore rattraper cela, appelle Blaine.

Inutile, Kurt, Blaine est en route, il arrive. Je ne dirai rien, c'est promis, tiens prend la clef de ma chambre, je vais rester avec Seb, si ca ne te dérange pas bien sur… Seb ? ça va ? fit Wes,

Oh oui, excuse moi j'étais ailleurs. Il a raison, appelle le, et va le rejoindre, ne gâche pas tout, ce n'est pas fini lui et toi et tu le sais, et si ca devait mal tourner, je suis là, je viendrais te rejoindre, promis, fit Seb, en serrant Kurt dans ses bras de façon à ce que Wes ne l'entende pas..

Tu es sur Seb, je peux encore rester. Fit Kurt,

Non, file. Dit Seb en mettant Kurt dehors avec un sourire faussement vrai.

Kurt fila dans la chambre de Wes, il avait une bonne heure avant l'arrivée de Blaine, il décida de prendre une douche, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, et la douche était l'endroit parfait. Pendant de temps là Seb discutait avec Wes.

seb, qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? ca t'a pas suffit la dernière fois avec Blaine quand tu l'as blessé, tu n'as pas trouvé mieux que de lui piquer son petit ami. Fit Wes.

D'abord tu te calme, c'est Kurt qui est venu me voir, il avait déjà rompu avec Blaine et depuis quelques semaines Kurt et moi on s'est rapproché, bien avant notre arrivée ici. Je n'ai rien calculé, et Kurt est vraiment…fit Seb qui avait tourné le dos à Wes pour cacher ses émotions.

Seb, qu'est ce que tu as, Seb ? regarde-moi, fit Wes.

Je vais prendre une douche, fit Seb.

Tu en déjà prie une, Seb je t'en prie ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de Kurt !

(Seb se retourna vers Wes, les larmes aux yeux) Si, je le suis. Mais ca doit rester entre nous, je suis plus solide que lui. Fit Seb.

Non tu ne l'est pas. Regarde-toi, tu es triste, et je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Fit Wes.

Ca va passer, ne t'inquiète pas. On va boire un verre au bar de l'hôtel ? j'ai besoin d'un remontant.

Les deux amis sortirent de la chambre mais s'arrêtèrent net suite à un drôle de bruit.

C'est quoi ce bruit, ca vient de ma chambre. Viens avec moi. Fit Wes.

Seb et Wes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Wes, des cris venant de l'intérieur se faisait entendre. Ils tendirent l'oreille.

tu as quoi ? pas avec lui, pas avec Seb, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai Kurt.

Tu voulais savoir, je suis honnête, oui j'ai embrassé Seb, et c'est de ta faute, tu m'y as poussé, à force de me le répéter, j'ai fini par faire ce que tu voulais. Fit Kurt en criant.

Je pourrais te tuer pour ça, tu te rends compte du mal que ca me fait. Fit Blaine.

Tu es venu pour m'engueuler ou pour comprendre nos problèmes, parce que si c'est pour la première, tu peux repartir, il n'y vraiment aucune discussion possible entre nous, fit Kurt.

Si je n'étais pas venu, tu aurais couché avec ?

Blaine !

Oui ou non !

Je ne.

Oui ou Non, fit Blaine qui avait plaqué Kurt contre le mur.

Arrête Blaine tu me fais peur là.

Je rentre. Fit Seb énervé.

Non laisse le, fit Wes.

Alors j'attends fit Blaine, OUI OU NON !

OUI ! ca te vas. Oui j'aurais fait l'amour avec Seb. Fit Kurt en fermant les yeux.

Je suis fixé maintenant, tu viens de me briser, je t'aimais Kurt, je pars, je te laisse tranquille, mais sache que je t'aimerai toujours... je ne suis rien sans toi, Adieu Kurt…

Oui Adieu, Blaine

Kurt sorti de la chambre de Wes et parti rejoindre Sébastian, quand Kurt ouvrit la porte et vit Sébastian sur le pas de la porte, il comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer. Blaine sorti comme une furie, et mis son poing dans la figure de Seb. Kurt s'interposa et les sépara.

Blaine ca suffit, ce ne changera rien. C'est fini, je suis avec Seb. Tu devrais partir. Wes s'il te plait, Viens Seb retournons dans la chambre fit Kurt en relevant Seb.

Kurt, tu es sur que …fit Seb, qui ne comprenait pas tout.

Viens Blaine on va dans ma chambre. je m'occupe de lui. Fit Wes.

Merci Wes fit Kurt.

Une fois dans la chambre Kurt attrapa Seb, et le fixa dans les yeux.

juste une fois Seb, rien qu'une fois, baisse ta garde et laisse aller ton cœur…

Je t'aime Kurt, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir, oui, je suis amoureux de toi…

Alors je peux te le dire maintenant. Oui j'ai quitté Blaine pour toi…..

Tu l'as vraiment quitté pour moi ? fit Seb. Une larme sur les joues.

Oui, Seb je suis tombé amoureux de toi ce soir là, dans cette ruelle, quand pour la première fois tu m'as montré ta vulnérabilité. Au départ je pensais que c'était parce que Blaine et moi ca n'allait pas, mais ca m'a semblait évident quand Blaine et moi avons fait l'amour avant mon départ et que c''est de toi dont je rêvais à ce moment là. Je ne sais pas si toi et moi, c'est fusionnel, c'est trop tôt mais je sais ce que je veux et ce que je veux c'est toi. Fit Kurt.

Et moi c'est toi. Viens là, on n'avait pas fini tout à l'heure, tu voulais m'apprendre la douceur, tu te rappelles Fit Seb en embrassant Kurt avec une passion infinie, Baiser auquel répondu Kurt avant de s'allonger sur lui, et de le déshabiller une seconde fois, après s'être assuré que la porte était bien fermé cette fois…

Un an plus tard, Wes recevait un faire part de mariage, Seb & Kurt, allait se marier, il n'en revenait pas, ils avaient tenu promesse, Blaine saisit le faire part avec une pointe de nostaligie, il le lu, et tout ce qu'il trouva à dire c'est : ils sont heureux c'est l'essentiel. Une voix lui rendit écho, celle de Seb/

j'ai tenu ma promesse, je l'ai rendu heureux, Blaine, je suis fou amoureux de lui, et lui aussi, je voudrais que tu viennes à notre mariage.

Seb, bonjour, je viendrais, mais pas seul. Seb . laisse-moi te présenter Chord. mon fiancé.

Enchanté, je serai ravie de vous compter parmi nous. Blaine, ami ? tendant la main à Blaine.

Oui, Ami. Tant que tu prends soin de Kurt, fit Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt.

Je te l'ai promis. Fit Seb en partant.

Blaine le regarda partir, et se dit en lui-même, que même si il avait un nouveau petit ami, personne n'arriverai à la hauteur de son amour pour Kurt et que même dans 10 ans, il laissera tout tomber pour retrouver son premier amour si l'occasion se présenterai parce que c'est Kurt et que ce sera toujours Kurt. Comme Roméo et Juliette, comme Tristan et Yseult, comme Bonnie and Clyde… il y a aura toujours Blaine et Kurt…


End file.
